Naufragio
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Los personajes de KHR van en un barco que posteriormente se hunde y quedan varados en una isla desierta donde todo puede pasar ¿estarás ahí?
1. busqueda

Hola! Ha pasado tiempo… jeje o3o.

Ya sé que dirán: ¡Tienes Fics que seguir señorita! ¡Deberías seguirlos en lugar de hacer otro y más de búsqueda de Oc's! ¿eso me quieren decir? Y si no es mi conciencia xD

Bueno, la musa esta pidiéndome retos, que haga un fic que sea difícil y que me pueda quebrar la cabeza para que después pueda seguir con lo demás 77 musa loca y rara como su dueña…

Asi que la trata de naufragio; los personajes viajan en un barco que por razones que -todavía ando en ello, será cuando tenga los personajes surgirá- se hunde y solo unos pocos sobreviven quedando varados en una isla desierta junto a su pareja y de ahí señoras y señoras empieza la historia… su historia si así lo desean, ejem.. pienso que solo serán 15 bueno 16 contándome, pero quizá… y solo quizá… pueda meter mas, ya se vera o3o

En fin mi escogerá a Xancus esta vez… así que les encargo al lindo Hibari por ahí :3

Bueno este será mi personaje:

**Nombre: **Alix Beverly

**Apariencia: **estatura media, piel blanca nívea de unos ojos color ginada grandes y brillantes, el cabello le llega por poco a las mejillas picándole levemente en el cuello lacio en extremo de color blanco hueso, tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, siempre se ve seria e inexpresiva pero solo es apariencia dándole un toque muy tierno. Aparentando ser una adolecente apenas

**Personalidad: **aparenta su seriedad e inexpresividad al principio pero cuando socializa es muy tímida e inocente, casi siempre la veras con los ojos llorosos y su voz chillona la da un aspecto infantil, y su torpeza hace que las que estén a su alrededor tengan ganas de protegerle y hasta darle un zape por que llega hasta hartar

**Profesión/puesto/habilidad/etc.: **es agente de FBI, aprendió todo tipo siendo una de las mejores, pero por su torpeza y timidez nadie lo note, solo cuando es un momento serio.

**Historia:** fue recogida cuando era niña por una agente del FBI y entrenada desde su niñez hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora, tiene conocimiento en supervivencia, de arrogárselas con solo tener un cuchillo será suficiente.

**Razón por estar en el barco: **está en una misión de encubierta buscando a Xanxus, que es buscado por el FBI como sospechoso dando a parar ahí

**Miedos: **Es como una niña pequeña e indefensa (aparenta) pero trata de vencer sus temores pero a lo que no puede vencer y le aterra es la oscuridad y la soledad.

**Pareja: **Xanxus

Y como ya vieron mi ficha estos son los requisitos

**Nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Profesión/puesto/habilidad/etc.:**

**Historia:**

**Miedos:**

**Pareja: **

Creo que sería todo, y si gustan y seria de mucha mucha ayuda me pueden sugerir cosas de su OC con su pareja

Eso es todo… solo queda… ¡esperar! :3


	2. Presentación

niajajaja aqui lambo-san, perdón, Dayana trayendo el cap de Naufragio xD disculpen la tardanza, habia ocasiones en que se la musa no me dejaba, pero con chocolate se activaba pero cuando pasaba no me dejaba usar la compu! si... asi que después de un rato lo traigo, comencemos :3

* * *

**E**L SONIDO de las gaviotas y las olas del mar que ondeaban con elegancia produciendo espuma blanca como la nieve.

Presenciaba ese ambiente con sus ojos ginda serios, pero por dentro estaba emocionada mirando la naturaleza mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la cubierta fuera del barco, alzando la vista al hermoso cielo azul, y el viento moviendo su corta cabellera del color de la blanca espuma que salía del las aguas en las que se encontraba. Vestía un traje formal negro que consistía en pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra a juego con el saco y Zapatos de poco tacón.

—Se siente que lloverá…—musitó Alix para sí.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¿¡por que tengo que estar en un lugar como este!? —gritaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que se degradaba de rojo en las puntas y sus ojos dorados que mostraban una masculinidad estaban llenos de lagrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a una puerta de un camarote. Alix la observó rápidamente, quizá a primera vista podría ser un chico pero descarto la idea al ver la voluble delantera que tenía, después de una rápida mirada se giro para después volver con lo suyo

—Médico militar…—observo como suele hacerlo comúnmente

—mou… padre ya me las pagaras —maldijo a lo bajo Mamoru pero cuando el barco de movió bruscamente ella dio un grito aferrándose aun mas al picaporte del camarote. Su padre la había arrastrado a subir a punta de pistola en la cabeza, hizo de todo, huir, suplicar etc pero nada le funciono y termino en ese tenebroso barco para ella ya que le teme al mar. Quien la viera, siendo criada y entrenada para ser casi un chico y comportarse así. Lo bueno es que su padre no estaba ahí en esos momentos si no sería castigada quien saben con que entrenamiento.

—Veré que mas ahí por ahí… espero encontrarme con ese mafioso pronto…estoy un poco nerviosa —se decía hacia sus adentros mientras sus ojos brillaban del temor. Esta encubierta, según ella pero su ropa daba mucho que decir, solo faltaba que se le pegara un letrero que diga "agente de FBI encubierta", buscaba a un mafioso sospechoso de la muerte del líder de su escuadrón, si lo encontraba tenia la orden de poner el barco en arresto dando la orden de que los demás detuvieran el barco para que fuera llevado ante ellos para un interrogatorio. Estaba nerviosa, sería la primera vez en que trabajaría sola y no sabía cómo le haría.

.

.

Las ruedas de sus maletas hacían ecos por las cabinas —veamos…es aquí —se detuvo y sus cabellera castaña clara se ondeo exquisitamente por su cadera, sus ojos de color verde y el otro azul inspeccionaban la puerta con cuidado, la abrió, comenzando a revisar cada rincón de la habitación procurando no encontrar nada, su profesión como espía le hacía hacer eso, no podía evitarlo, se había acostumbrado a revisar cada centímetro del lugar donde se encontraba, después de un rato termino.

—Limpio. — se dijo a si misma levantándose mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas después de estar en el suelo y recostarse en la cama con una sonrisa —¡ah! ¡Vacaciones al fin! —dijo feliz Lea

.

.

Sus ojos azules curiosos miraba de aquí para allá con una sonrisa su pelo blanco en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, con una libreta en mano y un lapicero; la gente al pasar la observaba con algo de detenimiento al verla, ya que sus rasgos finos la hacían ver más joven que su edad y por el toque rosado en sus facciones.

—quizá se me pueda ocurrir algo para el libro —sonreía Yuu positiva mirando a todos lados y haciendo preguntas extrañas a las camareras, de las partes del barco, su trabajo y quizá hasta algunas preguntas personales a ellas, quiso probar algo distinto, algo que le pueda inspirar a su musa y escribir; cuando revisaba el periódico vio las próximas salidas de barco en el puerto y no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al crucero Angel Wings a Hawái, a decir verdad cerró los ojos y eligió al azar.

—Haber que hay mas allá — dijo localizando una camarera y seguirla.

.

.

—¿Te perdiste niña? — le llamó una camarera haciéndola voltear a la chica de cabello negro largo y un brillo muy singular, sus ojos rosados le daban una apariencia de lo mas infantil.

— ¿perdón? —Preguntó Hiyori volteando a verla mientras dibujaba un paisaje de olas marinas y gaviotas surcar el cielo azul, —ehm… soy mayor de edad… —dijo apenada enseñando su identificación

—oh cuento lo siento, le pido que me perdone —la camarera hizo una reverencia y le sonrió — ¿hay algo que necesite señorita?

—Por ahora nada, gracias —dijo tímidamente haciendo también una reverencia y ver como la uniformada se retiraba, Hiyori suspiro deprimida—es la 6ta vez que me preguntan…

.

.

Del otro lado de la cubierta, en uno de los sillones louge se encontraba semi-acostado recibiendo los rayos del sol bajo unos lentes oscuros, ver pasar a una camarera, haciéndole una seña con la mano haciendo que se acercara.

— ¿si, desea algo? —preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa, acomodándose un mecho de cabello al verlo, con solo mirar su figura podría jurar que era sumamente atractivo.

Vestía una camisa de mangas cortas de un color azul pastel con los primeros botones desabrochados, haciéndose notar disimuladamente el inicio de sus músculos un tanto trabajados, unos pantalones de vestir color beige y unos caros mocasines negros, la camarera se pregunto si se estaría broceando, algo que quizá no necesitaría ya que su tonalidad de piel era de un excelente color perlado, aun que broceado no se vería mal. El chico se quito sus lentes oscuros de una manera muy sensual haciendo que su espeso cabello ondulado de un color negro con reflejos azulados, cayendo cerca de sus mejillas, y mirar fijamente a la camarera con unos ojos del color ultramarino de lo profundo del mar y con un leve pestañeo hacerse notar sus largas y espesas pestañas, la uniformada dio un suspiro al perderse en ellos.

— ¿puedo preguntarle algo señorita? — dio una sensual sonrisa a la camarera haciendo que por un momento dejara de respirar, solo asistió embelesada. — ¿de casualidad no está un tal Frederick di capi en el camarote 115?

—si, de hecho yo lo atendí —asistió la camarera sin dudar

—y…—hizo un gesto con su dedo para que acercara su oído —¿podrías decirme cuantos acompañantes tiene? —

—si… eran cuatro—contesto con un leve sonrojo por la sensualidad empleada en la voz del joven

—perfecto. Sigue hablando —

.

.

Alix seguía paseándose por los lugares del crucero mientras buscaba rastros de personas con pintas mafiosas, y aunque estuvieran encubiertas ella podría identificarlas rápidamente por su observación, estaba tan absorta de sus observaciones que cuando el celular vibro dio un respingón acompañado de un gritito captando la atención de todos haciendo que rápidamente se escondiera y atendiera la llamada

—¿di-diga? —contesto aun sin salir del susto

—_oh… ¿así que estas nerviosa Alix? _—una voz masculina conocida regreso a Alix en si

—Hakim… —sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo

—_solo llama para comprobar que sigues viva_ —

—tu…

—_bueno ya que lo estas me vo…_

—¡espera! ¿Ayúdame si? No estoy muy segura de que hacer…—su voz se oía nerviosa y asustadiza, escucho un suspiro en la bocina del teléfono

—_De acuerdo, lo haré por es tu primera vez sola. Primero tienes que encontrar a alguien con quien estar, ya sabes, un chico… o hacer una amiga... de esa manera puedes pasar desapercibida sin estas merodeando por ahí_

—Si… que más —decía Alix grabándose cada palabra en su mente

—que no _se te olvide ir al evento en el teatro esta noche y los mini eventos en la sala de baile, ahí podrás detectar al mafioso, recuerda dar la señal para que podamos ponernos en marcha._

—sí, entendido y grabado

—_ah… trata de divertirte…_—fue lo último que dijo después de colgar

— ¿divertirme? ¿¡Como rayos voy a divertirme en medio de una misión!?—musito para sí. Giro su vista y vio entrar a una chica de de mas o menos su estatura, su piel era de un bonito color porcelana, y su complexión delgada y bien proporcionada le hacía parecer una muñeca andante, su cabello albino ondulado corto ondeaba mientras caminaba, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados que al parecer le molestaban la luz, pero pudo notar unos orbes del color zafiro bajo unas pestañas largas color negras algo muy inusual en su una albina como ella, recorría todos las mesas del lugar con la vista, y un giro pudo ver que tenía un tatuaje de marca de leopardo desde la parte baja de la barbilla bajando por el cuello y perdiéndose en su ropa, Alix siguió observándola era algo inusual lo que veía, tenía varias perforaciones en su oreja derecha que no alcanzo a contarlas, pero de acuerdo a su observaciones, dedos pulgar, índice y medio estaba callosos levemente como cualquier estudiante, y no notaba ningún indicio de usar armas, la chica giro rápidamente en su dirección atrapando a Alix observándola, ella dio un respingón bajando el rostro, sabía que era de mala educación observar así a alguien así que decidió irse.

—Hey tu. —llamó la albina haciendo que regresara a verla Alix, le hablaba a ella, sabía que se había metido en problemas; con un leve sonrojo asistió mirándola a otro lado y a ella de reojo— ¿tu… sabes... si... Yuu Angelliony está en este crucero y donde? —la chica lo decía de una manera desinteresada y algo cortante pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, comprendió su personalidad con solo ver eso, dio una ligera sonrisa para después reaccionar

—¡¿eh?! ¿¡Yuu Angelliony está en este crucero!? —los ojos de Alix brillaron al saber que una escritora tan famosa estuviera en el mismo crucero que ella

—Tsk… ¿no lo sabías? Eso escuche, por eso aborde este crucero, pero si no sabes nada le preguntare a alguien más —se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar, Alix tomo su brazo con las dos manos, sabía que podría tener una oportunidad y no debería desperdiciarla, Mitsuki se giro un poco molesta al ver la acción de Alix

—po-podemos investigarlo juntas…—sugirió sonriente, Mitsuki solo pensó detenidamente para después soltarse del agarre y avanzar —¿y qué esperas? —dijo a espaldas Alix cerró su puño con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y la siguió.

.

.

Aburrida, que mejor palabra para describir el estado en que se encontraba Elina mientras miraba al infinito y más allá en uno de los spas del crucero, leyendo una revista que su madre le había dado diciendo que una chica de la alta solo debería leer cosas como esas, sus grandes y expresivos ojos grises pasaba rápidamente las hojas de la revista en la iluminada habitación sus largas pestañas y al abrir un poco más los ojos se podía ver pequeños destellos morados.

—Su hija es muy hermosa señora —decía una chica que estaba arreglando sus uñas bien cuidadas

—oh… y su cabello —otra chica peinaba su largo y ondulado cabello a capas de un bonito color melocotón que se desenredaba muy fácil y dócilmente bajo el cepillo

—oh muchas gracias, me he esforzado mucho por ello —contesto su madre alegre como si los halagos fueran para ella, Elina rodo los ojos mientras en su interior se moría por estar en el concierto que se llevaría a cabo esa noche de su grupo favorito, dando un leve suspiro que noto su madre

—¿por qué suspiras? —pregunto su madre haciendo que diera un respingón por qué no se dio cuenta por su acción

—Na-Nada Mama…— dijo volviendo a ver las revistas resignada —quiero ir…—se dijo internamente

.

.

Sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño curita con decorativos y lo colocaba en la rodilla herida del niño que limpiaba sus lágrimas y mirar unos alegres ojos verdes que le sonreían,

—Listo, ¿te duele? —le pregunto acomodando su larga cabellera roja que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el niño negó y Rena le sonrió ampliamente ayudándole a levantarse, el niño se sonrojo ligeramente, y salir corriendo si antes voltear y despedirse de ella con la mano.

—¡Gracias one-chan! — Rena se despido sonriente hasta que lo perdió de vista para después suspirar y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar

—y bien… ¿Dónde se estarán Tsuna y lo demás… no me equivoque de crucero… verdad?—se dijo a si misma mientras entraba a las cabinas

.

.

Con pasos ligeros y un poco torpes caminaba con una caja llena de copas que una camarera le dio por qué a cierta persona llamada Xanxus se le ocurrió romper todas en la cabeza de su capitán estratega, así que Ivianne fue por ellas. Caminaba por la cubierta mientras la brisa del mar podía mover y ondear su cabello rubio cobrizo que llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaba sin emoción, de hecho todo su rostro no expresaba nada, realmente parecía una muñeca sin vida con su piel pálida, miro el cielo azul y las aves yendo hacia otra dirección de la que comúnmente van

—Habrá una tormenta…—aseguro para después seguir su camino por las cabinas hacia donde se encontraba Xanxus

A lo lejos cerca de las cabinas del segundo piso se encontraba esperándola Naomi recargada en la puerta de su cabina y a un lado se escuchaba el escándalo que su jefe estaba haciendo pidiendo carne y vino, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura que era de un color azul oscuro pero se podía notar un poco más negro por las sombra de la oscuridad de las cabinas tenía unos pequeños risos que asentaban su belleza resaltando su cuerpo y su tez blanca resaltaba aun mas sus ojos de color carmesí que miraba pensativa, giro la vista encontrándose con Ivianne

—Ivi —Naomi la recibió ayudándole con la caja de copas

— ¿que hace Xanxus? —pregunto con indiferencia en su voz al igual que su rostro

—Lo que hace siempre… pedirse y quejar —dijo Naomi sonriendo un poco mientras señalaba su cabina con su pulgar

—Vamos antes de que Squalo nos grite… —sugirió Ivianne con una ligera sonrisa casi invisible

.

.

Miraba por el visor para carabinas desde el lugar más alto crucero que encontró el viento agitaba la cabellera verde aqua corta que rozaba ligeramente sus mejillas, los marinos estaba totalmente embelesados por su belleza, sus rasgos finos, sus labios de un bonito color, y no solo su rostro su cuerpo era escultural, dio la vuelta mirándolos con sus ojos verde gris con un poco de seriedad

—¿habrá una tormenta esta noche quien avisa al capitán? —Pregunto pero los marinos parecían hipnotizados, dio un suspiro, ya era algo normal —iré yo… —suspiraba, estaba de vacaciones pero no podía evitar y echar un vistazo a la tripulación sonrió quizá se relajaría un poco…

.

.

Acomodo sus lentes de montadura azul, y dando un pestañeo abrió sus afilados ojos del color azul, mientras miraba a sus lados curiosa en el bar cafetería del crucero, sonriente moviendo su rostro de aquí para allá mientras su cabellera ondeaba por su cintura las puntas era de un color azul que le daban un bonita tonada a su piel blanca y su altura de podría decir que era la de una modelo.

—uhm… donde se habrá ido esa chica… me gustaría verla de nuevo llorar por los movimientos del barco y quizá ayudarle un poco — murmuro Natsu buscando con la mirada a Mamoru, trato de recordar lo ocurrido y sonrió…

—¡Mamoru sube al crucero! —grito un señor con pintas de militar tomando a una chica del brazo que lloraba

—¡No! ¡Ahí no! —Gritaba Mamoru con miedo y lagrimas asomándose mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Natsu viendo la escena —¡el mar da miedo nooo! —gritaba hasta que sostuvo un sollozo cuando vio el arma de su padre en su oreja y avanzar sin rechistar

—me pregunto si estará bien esa chica…— Natsu la observo hasta que la perdió de vista,.

Después de dejar sus cosas comenzó a buscarla estaba en la situación de ahora.

—uhmm seguiré buscando por acá —

.

.

Salió de la habitación 115 del camarote, dio un suspiro para después comenzar su camino por el crucero, sus ojos de color negro avellanado mostraban cierta tristeza en ellos, su flequillo cubría su frente y su cabellera del color de la miel le llegaba a las rodillas y su piel color blanca nívea, llego hasta el elevador, presiono del botón y espero, dio otro suspiro, ya había escuchado a su jefe decir a los demás que ella sería entregada a Vongola para una alianza entre las dos familias. ¿Qué haría? Ya sabía que la utilizaban como una herramienta pero era feliz por tener algo en su vida.

No, trato de no pensar pesimista, sonrió ligeramente

—¡quizá solo vaya a espiar! ¡Si eso! —dijo despacio para después ver que el elevador abrirse y entrar seguido de un joven que ella miro rápidamente, traía lentes oscuros y tenia porte de modelo. Eluka pensó que quizá fuera un modelo que estuviese pasando las vacaciones, no lo conocía así que prefirió no molestarlo.

Por otra parte Eryx observaba a esa chica que salió del camarote 115, quizá sea uno de los acompañantes de su objetivo, sonrió de lado, era una chica, eso hacía más fácil las cosas…

.

.

Nicole se encontraba en los camarotes de primera mientras buscaba con la vista al chico castaño de la foto que tenía en sus manos, su piel blanca resaltaba mucho por su cabellera castaña clara que llegaba a los mucho a los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color claros casi llegando a dorado, se encontraba seria mientras buscaba, pensando en que diría cuando se encontrara al Decimo Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin embargo no lo podía encontrar "a menos que no estuviera en primera clase" pensó mientras se iba del piso y tomaba el elevador

—Espero que al menos sean agradables —comento mientras el ascensor bajaba hacia los demás pisos...

.

.

Tomaba una bebida mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la cubierta, la brisa del viento ondeaba su cabello rubio con las puntas rojas que le llegaba a los hombros, retiro sus lentes oscuros mostrando sus ojos de color magenta para después sonreír, su piel blanca la estilizaba haciéndola ver delicada

—Así que aquí estas…Reborn… será interesante ver quién es el más fuerte —dijo mientras miraba como las gaviotas pescaban a los peces que saltaba del agua

.

.

Usaba una gabardina color beige mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo mirando el color rubio platino degradado de su cabello haciéndose ver su tonalidad negro azabache que le llegaba a las rodillas en unas pequeñas ondulaciones, acomodo su flequillo barrido remarcando la dirección en la que estaba, mientras iba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hombres y mujeres dedicaban tiempo a verla, tenía una hermosa figura que cualquier chica podría desear y no so su cuerpo, su rostro con rasgos finos, dirigió su mirada al final del pasillo del vestíbulo entrecerró sus ojos al tener cerca la luz de la cubierta haciéndose ver sus espesas y largas pestañas, al abrir completamente se pudieron ver el color plata y celeste en sus ojos que miraron hacia el mar azul, Noa inhalo profundamente el olor del mar pero a ella le pareció a libertad después de mirar por un rato donde las dos grandes masas azules se encontraban, volvió a mirar su cabellera tocándola.

—Necesito un nuevo tinte…-para después irse de ahí buscando que hacer ahora para disfrutar su libertad que tenia

.

.

—Reborn-san, donde está el décimo —pregunto Gokudera mirando a los lados

—oh... Llegara pronto, se ha de haber perdido —contesto el Hitman como si nada

—¡VACACIONES EXTREMAS! —grito Ryohei alzando sus puños

—¡Lambo-san también! —grito un bovino con afro

—¡I-pin también! — le siguió su amiga

—¡jaja, oh… por cierto hace poco se fue Hibari —comentó Yamamoto mirando en la dirección en la que fue

—estará bien. —dijo Reborn —por cierto Lancia ¿no dijiste que traerías a tu amiga para que cuidara de ellos? —señalo a Lampo e I-pin corriendo de aquí para allá

—si... iré a buscarla — el pelinegro se levanto de la pared de donde estaba recargado para después salir del restaurante donde estaban —espero no se haya perdido…

.

.

—¡VROOI ESTUPIDO JEFE DEJA DE LANZARME COPAS A LA CABEZA NO SOY TU DIANA! —grito Squalo furioso saliendo del camarote de su jefe y para después encontrarse a Naomi e Ivi

—Traemos mas copas —dijo Ivi con una caja de ellas en sus brazos

—¡VROOI DEJEN DE TRAER COPAS EL JEFE QUERRÁ QUEBRAR TODAS!

—pero nos hará cenizas si no le obedecemos ahora que esta de mal humor —agrego Naomi estilo Fran

—ushishishi el jefe sí que esta de mal humor… me pregunto por qué —opino el príncipe con una gran sonrisa divertida

—¿no era porque el nono lo mando a una misión que no quería? —pregunto el peli verde insensible

—cállate rana, yo soy el que tiene la razón —contesto Bel lanzándole un par de cuchillos que Fran esquivo

—ushishishi te acabas de ganar el doble —

—ah… ¿estoy en problemas? —Fran se iba alejando de Bel con su rostro sin expresión

—¿tú qué crees? —se acercaba a él con una sonrisa macabra

.

.

—Uh… que lindo día, lástima que se convertirá en una tormenta llena de desgracias —menciono el peliblanco Byakuran mientras se introducía un malvavisco en su boca con una sonrisa mientras miraba una pequeña nueve de color negro en la cubierta del crucero.

.

—¡HIIII sáquenme de aquí! —gritaba un castaño de la cámara de carga junto a un pelirrojo pidiendo ayuda suplicando que alguien los escuchase —¡REBOOORN!

El pelinegro sonrió ocultando su rostro parcialmente por el sombrero.

_Las cortinas del telón se han abierto_

_Donde el destino los lleva como sus olas a un mar incierto _

_¿Qué cosas encontraran ahí? ¿Cuánto pueden soportar?_

_Atrapados en el mar, ¿serán capaces _de_ escapar?_

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el primer cap! Wooo al fin xD esta es la presentación de los personajes, después habrá un primer encuentro con quienes se quedaran y por ultimo será el inesperado naufragio! ¡Si tienen una sugerencia, queja etc, aquí su servilleta la recibe!

Espero que les haya gustado, y esperare sus opiniones con gusto a la musa le alimenta sus reviews *o*


	3. Encuentro I

_Holis Bolis! Como han estado mundo lector del sensual fandom de KHR! _

_Yo no muy bien xD había estado enferma de muchas cosas, no salía de una y entraba en otra, y aun estoy pero pues… sentía la necesidad de escribir o la musa me iba a abandonar y para que regrese tengo que usar una gran trampa de chocolate la cual es imposible tenerla teniéndome ahí XD _

_Bueno, aquí empieza la primera parte de los encuentros de las parejas, a mi musa se le ocurre cada cosilla… pero es buena! Espero sean de su gusto la forma de que se está desarrollando y si quieres que le ponga algo más a su personaje e historia pueden decirme!_

* * *

**Naufragio II**

MAMORU KISARAGI se hallaba recargada en la puerta de su Camarote, su padre había ido a encontrarse con unos amigos fueron a la escuela militar con él, saco una cajetilla de cigarros, encendiendo uno y darle una gran calada mirando el cielo, su mirada se veía con suma relajación pero por dentro su yo solo decía "¡no mires el mar, por lo que más quieras no mires el mar! ". Con una mano se sujetaba al picaporte del camarote como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A unos metros de ahí, Hibari Kyoya seguía a un pequeño canario que volaba hacia la cubierta en busca de aire, subía por las escaleras y a su lado derecho se hallaban algunos camarotes, lo mejor de todo, parecía como si no hubiese nadie ahí, eso le tranquilizaba, no tendría que moler hasta la muerte a su alrededor por molestar a Hibird y a él. Llego hasta el último camarote donde se encontraba el barandal, cuando el barco dio una sacudida repetida, este no reacciono no fue gran cosa, cuando de repente escucho un ligero gritito y sentir como alguien se sujetaba de sus hombros sobresaltándose regresando a ver y encontrar a una chica un poco más alta que el cerrando los ojos asustada.

Mamoru abrió los ojos poco a poco para después encontrar una mirada asesina frente a ella, el movimiento del barco había terminado así que se relajó carraspeando un poco y mirar a Hibari

—lo siento mucho…—dijo seria pero sin alejarse de Hibari, este solo tomo sus manos de sus hombros y alejarlos bruscamente, eso fue suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor todo el dia, el barco volvió a tambalearse haciendo que la chica que había dejado a sus espaldas diera otro gritito cayendo al suelo y sentir como su pierna derecha era invadida por unas manos con fuerza y regresar a ver a la chica de nuevo con lágrimas que se asomaban en sus cerrados ojos

—¡no te vayas! ¡noooooo! ¡no me dejes! —gritaba entre llanto, la gente a su alrededor que comenzaba a salir los observaba como una pareja, como una chica le ruega a su novio que no la termine, Hibari miraba a su alrededor fastidiándose aún más por la multitud y las miradas. El barco se colocó en paz y ella abrió los ojos perdiendo el miedo, Hibari aprovecho para soltarse del agarre

—tsk…herbívora miedosa…. —musito para después alejarse de la cubierta con un aura asesina

—¿uh? ¿Hervivora? ¡Espera! No soy ninguna herbívora —se levantaba sosteniéndose de las paredes tratando de seguirlo pero detenerse al perderlo de vista —porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí —musito apenada

.

.

—-uhm… si no mal recuerdo la camarera le dio por aquí…—dijo Yuu Angeliony mirando por los lados mirando los camarotes para después detenerse.—creo que estoy perdida… ¡ah! ¡Puede ser una buena idea! Una chica se pierde en el barco y encuentra algo que cambia su vida! —comenzó a escribir rápidamente en la libreta que tenía a su lado mientras caminaba escuchando unos golpes fuertes, alzo la vista pero ya no los volvió a oír. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir buscando.

.

Noa Kouzumi decidió entrar a su camarote después de estar en el la luz del sol un rato, su camarote se encontraba a un lado del buque de carga, asi que tendría que recorrer un gran tramo hasta el, miraba a sus lados sin preocupación, nadie la reconocía aquí y eso la hacía sentir cómoda y a gusto. Al llegar al pasillo que la llevaba hasta una chica de largo cabello blanco y unos alegres ojos azules escribiendo animadamente, ella sonrió un poco y al pasar a su lado la regreso a ver y darle una suave sonrisa —Buenos Dias…—saludo con una voz cálida para seguir avanzando

Yuu se sonrojo un poco al ver a esa chica tan bella pasar a su lado y escuchar su voz, así como la muestra de sus modales y decidió responder al saludo —bueno días —para después escuchar un uno grito ahogado proveniente del final del pasillo —oh… oíste eso? —pregunto a la Noa, esta se detuvo a escuchar

—uh… no lo cre- —volvió a escuchar el sonido y unos golpes desesperados, y dirigió su vista hacia donde su oído le guía —viene del final del pasillo —corrió en dirección al pasillo y Yuu le siguió llegando hasta la puerta del final del pasillo

—¿hay alguien ahí? —pregunto la peliblanca acercando su oído a la puerta y sobresaltarse por los golpes

—¡sálvenme! ¡¿Gokudera-kun?!.. —se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

—¡auxilio estamos atrapados! ¡Alguien ayúdenos! —decía otra voz dentro

Noa tomo el picaporte tratando de abrir pero parecía que tenía llave, ella se acercó a la puerta — retírense un poco de la puerta voy a derribarla —advirtió para después volver levemente su gabardina hacia atrás y arremeter una patada fuerte en la puerta varias veces, lo suficiente como para que diera un ligero truene de que el seguro se había botado, decidio parar y tomar el picaporte que este cedió rápidamente.

Yuu estaba asombrada en lo que veía y no dudo en escribir en su libreta para después ver como abrían la puerta viendo a dos jóvenes de sus mismas edades un castaño y un pelirrojo que al ver abierta la puerta sus miradas se relajaron

—ah… Muchas gracias de verdad… —dijo el castaño saliendo de la puerta con una sonrisa tímida, observando a las dos —¿solo ustedes pudieron con la puerta? — su mirada se detuvo al ver a la peliblanca. Acercándose a ella. Tsuna estaba agradecido pero a la vez apenado, ya era mayor y aun asi no pudo salir de la pequeña broma que le hizo su queridísimo tutor

Yuu lo observo era más alto que ella, y sus grandes ojos caramelo de el la hicieron temblar un poco, en cambio Tsuna la observaba y miro a su acompañante para regresar a verla y sujetarla de la mano —¡en verdad muchas gracias! —

—ah…. De nada… aunque yo no hice nada —musito Yuu sonrojada un poco no podía negar que era muy atractivo

El pelirrojo solo estaba callado mirando todo, notando a las chicas y suspirar por sentirse aliviado al saber que no se quedarían ahí todo el viaje por culpa de Reborn, regreso y miro que la rubia lo observaba

—¿estás bien?—pregunto Noa mirándole un poco—ya estas a salvo —su mirada se endulzo para ese chico de su edad.

Enma solo bajo la mirada y su rostro se hizo del color de su cabello asistiendo un poco —si… gracias…—se limitó a decir bajando aún más la mirada

.

.

Eluka suspiro, y regreso a mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado, se le hacía muy raro que no bajara en ninguna de las plantas, personas entraban y subían pero el no. Trato de prestarle atención, quizá es su imaginación, mirando a otro lado y pensar en distintas cosas.

Eryx estaba un poco impaciente, el elevador estaba muy lleno, y no había encontrado la ocasión de acercarse a la chica. Decidió esperar un poco más, después de todo tendría más oportunidades, regreso a ver a la chica, esta reviso su celular y de una pequeña bolsa saco una peluca corta de color blanco, para después cuando el ascensor se abriera ella salir de ahí. Reacciono y la siguió, ella se detuvo a preguntar una indicación a una encargada señalando hacia adelante, el se adelantó colocándose en un ascensor, presionando el botón mientras miraba su reloj escuchando todo. Estaba en uno de los lugares más apartados de las salas principales así que sabía que no habría gente en los asesores.

.

—¿uh? ¿No crees que este en la piscina? —pregunto Alix a su acompañante mientras se dedicaba a mirar las manos de los que pasaban, sabría que en las manos se podía leer a un escritor por los callos en sus dedos y su atención en todo lo que veía una persona, asi que solo tendría que buscar a alguien con esas características para encontrar rápido a su escritora Favorita

—de acuerdo. Tomemos el ascensor —asisto Mistuki mientras pasaba cerca de Eluka caminando al unísono,

—Déjame pregunto —Alix se acercó a la señorita que segundo antes había atendido a Eluka, preguntando por la escritora Yuu Angelliony

Eluka caminaba tranquila hasta noto que su celular sonaba deteniéndose a contestar —¿uh jefe? Si estoy en camino…—decía mientras Mitsuki se adelantaba mirando de reojo a su acompañante Alix

—apresúrate o si n- —fue lo último que salió de su boca al sentir que era jalada, en un pestañear ver las puertas del elevador cerrarse y ver frente a ella una mirada ultramarina mirándola profundamente, no podía asimilar lo que pasaba frente a ella. Se preguntaba cómo actuar ¿gritar? ¿Preguntar? ¿Quejarse? se negaba a creer lo que pasaba, no conocía a ese chico pero no negaba que era muy atractivo, miro a otro lado sin saber qué hacer, solo se limitó a poner una cara de fastidio total.

Por otro lado Eryx se petrifico al notar que la chica que estaba frente a él no era la que venía siguiendo. Se maldijo internamente había pasado tiempo en que se equivocaba en una misión, tenía que relajarse y actuar normal, además la chica se veía sin comprender, con una simple actuación se la podía sacar de encima, sonrio de lado como comúnmente lo hace

—Disculpe señorita fue mi error confundir su belleza, si me disculpa —se alejó de ella con una voz muy elegante dándole la espalda y presionar el botón del ascensor al piso más cercano del que estaba.

"esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Esto en definitiva no pasa! ¿¡quién es el y por qué estoy aquí!? " . se preguntaba Mitsuki mientras veía como se daba la vuela hasta el el ascensor dio una sacudida, las luces se apagaron y volvieron a prender, noto como el azabache miraba hacia arriba en una de las esquinas del ascensor y musitaba —se atoro…

—¡esto no puede estar pasando! —salieron de sus labios de la peliblanca aún más mas molesta que antes

.

.

—¡si... voy enseguida! —colgó Eluka mientras continuaba con su caminata al ascensor

—oh muchas gracias de todas maneras.. —sonrió Alix regresando a ver hacia donde su acompañante se encontraba —¡eh? ¿A dónde fue? Por cierto… ¿cómo se llamaba? —musito Alix buscándola con la mirada

—¿ara? El ascensor no baja…—comento Eluka mirándolo

.

—ah… donde fue… —Alix la buscaba llegando cerca del ascensor y no verla — porque no le pregunte su nombre… —miraba a su alrededor buscándola con la mirada sin encontrar nada mas.

.

—¿uh? Donde estaba mí alcoba …—Hiyori caminaba por todos lados mirando los numero de las alcobas hasta que miro al frente y pudo ver una cara curiosa —¡oh Alix-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo corriendo hasta ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Alix volteo al escuchar su nombre y reconocer a la pequeña —¿Hiyori-chan? —se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa saludando a su mejor amiga de años con cuidado abrazándola — ¡ha pasado tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? —

—¡perfectamente ya soy una mangaka como te dije que sería! —dijo Hiyori alzando sus brazos mostrándole los dibujos — ¿y tú? Veo que si eres agente de FBI —

—ah…haha si como lo supiste… —Alix estaba nerviosa, y estaba buscando a la anterior chica con la que estaba y al mafioso

—intuición, has de estar trabajando te dejare en un rato —se disculpó su amiga

—¡oh no no no! Por favor no me dejes, debo pasar desapercibida y no sé cómo —pidió ayuda su amiga sonrió

—¡déjamelo a mi! —le mostro el pulgar y la tomo de la mano mientras salían corriendo

.

.

—Ushishishi asi que van a usar bikini ¿Ivi… Naomi? — sonreía como comúnmente lo hace Bel mirándolas como si las imaginara

—No lo sé… no podremos disfrutar mucho ya que el jefe estará pidiéndonos comida —dijo Naomi con ropa pequeña por el calor, estaba justo a lado de Ivi

—me pondré si Xanxus me da permiso. —dijo Ivianne a la orilla de la piscina y del otro lado estaba Xanxus en una de las sillas recostado dormido mientras tomaba el sol, y alrededor de ellos se encontraban los demás miembros de varia y pocas personas

—¿!VROIII POR QUE EL NONO MEJOR NOS MANDO EN UN CRUCERO PRIVADO!? —Grito Squalo molesto con todo el rededor de personas

—para así pasar desapercibidos, además. Aquí vamos a encontrar varios aliados —explico Lussuria moviendo sus piernas en la piscina

.

.

—No sé si es buena idea… —dijo Alix ya en la piscina, estaba usando un traje de baño un poco ajustado de color rosa que resaltaba sus ojos y cabello

—asi pasaras desapercibida, nadie sospechar de una chica tan guapa —sonreía Hiyori saliendo con el mismo modelo pero en un color azul —ahora ve a dar la vuelta y tráeme una bebida yo dibujare un poco —dijo sentándose en una de la silla de la piscina

Alix suspiro y se fue caminando por toda la orilla de la piscina mirando a su alrededor alguien sospechoso que no noto que en una de las orillas estaba mojada, piso en falso resbalando y de suerte de no caer al agua se impulsó cayendo en las piernas de una de las sillas de la piscina, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una mirada carmesí y pudo ver que pertenecía a uno hombre de piel oscura

—¿quieres algo Mujer? —pregunto con mirada asesina asustándola, pero la mirada del hombre bajo por el bikini de ella viendo su escote y sonreír de lado; Alix se cubrió y se levantó rápidamente para después caer de espaldas a la piscina en un estridente ruido, Xanxus soltó una carcajada al ver la forma en que cayo y seguía observándola divertido

—oh Alix-Chan tienes una llamada a tu celular —gritaba Hiyori buscando a Alix por la piscina alejada cerca de el barandal de la cubierta.

—voy… —musito saliendo del agua apenada ignorando al hombre he irse hasta su mesa. Xanxus se levantó y se fue de ahí y los demás miembros de varia lo siguieron.

Hiyori estaba distraída mirando el cielo, hasta que diviso a una pequeña serpiente volando en el cielo lo cual se sorprendió, la serpiente se fue acercando y noto que era un dragón, llego hasta ella y se alejó , la curiosidad le gano y salió corriendo tras el dejando solo el lugar.

—¿uh? ¿Hiyori? Quizá fue al baño —opino Alix tomando su celular y contestar

.

Hiyori siguió el dragón hasta un lugar apartado del barco donde se detuvo en el hombro de un chico de su edad de cabello morado claro y ojos del mismo color pero intenso, este comía bombones, dio una sonrisa al verla y se acercó a ella —nos volvemos a ver mi linda Hiyori. Es un alivio sabes que estas viva en este mundo —musito Byakura llegando hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza para después besar su frente —pronto estaremos juntos como antes… —su voz y sus ojos mostraban tristeza y nostalgia para después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer

.

—_te mandare la foto del sospechoso. —_se decía por el teléfono Alix asistió mientras esperaba que cargaba y cuando recibió la imagen sus ojos se abrieron grandes al reconocer a ese hombre, se giró rápidamente buscando al hombre que le había hecho caer a la piscina

—lo acabo de conocer… —dijo Alix seria buscando a su alrededor —y lo acabo de perder, pero está aquí, seguiré buscando —corto y se alejó de ahí.

La búsqueda había comenzado ya no podía quedarse a distraer, debía ponerse a trabajar ya, lo que no sabía era que ya las cuerdas del destino los volvería a unir y no solo a esos dos.

* * *

_Muahahaha sufre Alix! Sufre! Que les pareció el cap, en lo personal la idea que se me ocurrió con Byakuran me gusto y se me ocurrió mientras comía cantidades de bombón, si inspira! Lo recomiendo : 3 _

_Y en el siguiente cap estará la otra mitad de personajes con sus interesantes y desconcertantes encuentros entre ellos _

_Sin más me despido. Desea cooperar a la musa con su review? *o*_


End file.
